


What It Could Be

by thekeyholder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Extended Scene, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: What if Haven was never blown up? What if Jim had asked Oswald to stay the night?Slight spoilers for 5x03, but I promise you Jim will have some nice revelations.





	What It Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (late!) contribution for the Gobblepot Spring event. I always thought that the scene where they are standing outside Haven was so perfect, that anything could have happened between them... I had to combine this with my love for historical fic.
> 
> Many thanks to greenfairy13 and genmitsu for their help, and Nekomata58919 for the beta!

“Stay the night.”

 

Captain James Gordon wouldn't have asked this normally, but they had been through more than enough for the day, so he didn't want Oswald to put his life unnecessarily in danger. He wouldn’t have let anyone walk out under such conditions, so he was just doing his civic duty, definitely  _ not  _ being protective of the gangster.

 

Oswald's eyes widened, though, so Jim felt like he needed to explain himself. “It's dangerous out there, even more so at night. You don't want to take your dog through the Dark Zone.”

 

He'd seen Oswald kiss the top of his dog's head, so he knew he cared for it. The fact that he called it Edward… Jim thought it was hilarious, though deep down he was relieved that Oswald didn’t name it after him.

 

“I don’t want to bother…”

 

“Come on, it’s been a long day.”

 

Oswald bursting into Haven’s court with his gang friends that morning seemed so long ago… Jim had been pissed off, as if they didn’t have enough issues with the lack of food and water. But he chose to focus on the good things for once, like Oswald working with him and helping him clean the place of the same gangsters he’d brought. They were safe for one more night.

 

Jim had seen Oswald’s face when the people started chanting his name, and it clicked then. The reason why he was so upset by people leaving his zone for Haven was that he, just like everybody else, needed love. Certainly, the Captain had known that the ruthless Penguin was just a facade, but seeing Oswald so hungry for affection broke his heart a little. Maybe if he kept Oswald in this environment he would learn that doing good  _ felt _ good, and it was more effective than instilling terror into his people's hearts.

 

Although he felt exhausted, Jim wanted to make sure that everyone was okay. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with Oswald. “I'm going to check on people, see if everyone is alright. There's a bed in my office, you can have it for tonight. It's not much, though. “

 

“What about you? Where are you going to sleep?”

 

“I'm sure there's an empty chair somewhere.”

 

Oswald frowned, but he didn't say anything. To Jim's surprise, he followed him as Jim made the rounds. People thanked Oswald as he passed by, and though he tried to suppress it, Jim still noticed his content little smile. And maybe it was manipulative, but Jim hoped their bond and the things they went through might secure Oswald's alliance. They did make a good team after all, knocking out the gang members in no time.

 

Will ran up to them out of nowhere, embracing Jim who ruffled his hair. “Good job earlier, you helped us escape.”

 

“Yes, well done. You were very brave,” Oswald added and Will beamed with pride.

 

Oswald had a wistful look, watching as Will went back to his buddies. He must have been thinking of Martin, and Jim felt a pang of guilt. He suspected that the boy was far away, probably in a much better place than Gotham. That didn't change the fact that Oswald must have missed him terribly. Jim wished he could have said something, but he still felt terrible for putting Oswald into Arkham for a crime he would have never committed.

 

“Come on, let's get some fruit tins and go to bed,” he said instead.

 

Jim went ahead towards where they were stocking the food, Oswald lagging behind him. There was a harsh noise, as if wood creaking, followed by a sharp inhale from Oswald, but Jim didn't have enough time to react before everything became dark.

 

_ Jim! _

 

* * *

 

The bright and fresh greenness of everything took his breath away for a moment, and Jim admired the pretty garden that boasted of all the colours of the rainbow. It was quite sunny, but they found refuge in the shade of a large oak tree, sitting on a white and red checkered blanket.

 

“I cannot believe you brought Mother's good china, James,” Oswald chided him, smiling shyly. 

 

Oswald was beautiful as always, but when he took off his purple coat, he also took Jim’s breath away, so he needed a moment to reply. 

 

“She keeps it hidden in that cabinet, what's the point of having it if we never use it?” Jim said, helping Oswald unpack the picnic basket, their fingers touching. “Besides, this is a special occasion.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“It's our anniversary.”

 

“That's in December, silly.”

 

Jim smiled. “I meant the anniversary of our first meeting. Five years ago.”

 

“Oh.” Oswald blushed profusely as Jim grazed his fingers against his.

 

“Careful, someone might see,” Oswald glanced at the house that was definitely not far away enough. It also had too many windows looking at the back garden.

 

“Your mother knows and she’s alright with it,” Jim said slowly, throwing a wary look at the house, but not snatching his fingers away.

 

“The maids might talk.”

 

Jim knew Oswald was right, and though it was a reoccurring discussion between them (Jim always saying ‘to hell with everyone’), he let it slide today. This was a joyous event, nothing should spoil it.

 

The picnic basket hid many delicacies which Jim had carefully selected, from the finest charcuterie to the very expensive tropical fruit he’d ordered weeks ago. They had a proper feast in front of them.

 

“Oh James, this is wonderful!” Oswald exclaimed and despite his own warning earlier, he clasped Jim's hand and gazed at him with such affection that Jim had to duck his head and blush.

 

“I try. Well, Olga helped me prepare it.”

 

Oswald nodded as he bit into a cucumber sandwich. “Sometimes it still surprises me that she’s alright with us.”

 

Jim nodded. “We’re lucky to have her.”

 

“The other day she made one of the young maids shut up when she expressed surprise at you staying for dinner.” Oswald hid his grin behind his hand. “You should have seen the fire in her eyes, she was terrifying.”

 

“Hmm, maybe we should do more dinners at my house. There’s no one to spy on us,” Jim suggested with a secret smile. After all, his house had protected many of their love secrets, witnessed tears and laughs, arguments and thousands of kisses.

 

“Mother would definitely miss you. Who is she going to tell all my embarrassing childhood stories? And she needs to show off her son’s handsome partner to her friends.”

 

Jim laughed. “Sounds like you, dragging me to all those tedious soirees.”

 

Oswald quirked his eyebrows. “I also have to show off my talented and lovely husband.”

 

Their shoulders bumped, both smiling. Oswald touched his chest, just below his neck. Jim did the same, feeling the cold metal of the ring press against his skin. They weren’t officially married, could never be, except in their hearts. Jim’s ring had Oswald’s name etched on the inside, and he never took off the chain that he wore it on. All he wanted was to live in a world where they could wear them on their fingers, and not hide them under their shirts.

 

“I wish I could kiss you,” Jim said, and instead poured more tea in their cups.

 

“Later,” Oswald whispered, watching him over the rim of his cup.

 

Jim leaned back, admired the gorgeous tulips Oswald’s mother had planted and cared for so much when her health permitted. “How was your visit at the orphanage yesterday?”

 

“Oh, very interesting. As we assumed, Miss Falcone didn’t do it out of the selflessness of her heart, but the building is very nice and clean, not like the nightmare places you read in the papers. There was this one boy…”

 

Jim was intrigued by Oswald’s expression. “What did he do?”

 

“Two of his older peers pushed him around, but he didn’t give  in. The little rascal would have set fire to their bags,” Oswald said with a laugh, which grew even stronger when he saw Jim’s grimace. “Do not worry, I stopped him. Told him to be smarter about it since everyone would find out otherwise.”

 

“Really? And what did he say?”

 

“He wrote, in fact. He doesn’t speak, has this notepad with him and writes. Wanted me to teach him more. Miss Falcone later revealed his name is Martin. Very clever, especially at Mathematics.”

 

“So I guess it won’t be your last visit as you said?” Jim said with a hint of a smile. Oswald had always claimed that he didn’t like children, didn’t know how to act around them, but Jim knew it was a lie the second he saw Oswald hold Barbara, the daughter of Jim’s older brother. Every time they met, he would spoil her with toys and sweets. Barbara adored her Uncle Oswald.

 

“Well, you know how education is in those places… Martin is intelligent, he deserves better.”

 

“Right… and this has nothing to do with Sofia?” Jim asked, his smile too knowing.

 

“It also gives me an opportunity to keep an eye on her.”

 

“Promise not to do anything silly while I'm gone.”

 

Oswald batted his eyelashes innocently at Jim. “Not sure what you mean, James.”

 

“This whole antagonism with Sofia is ridiculous in the first place. You don't need to prove anything.”

 

Oswald rolled his eyes. “Fine. Just to let you know, though, I'm going to miss you terribly, and I cannot be held responsible for what I might do while you're gone.”

 

“It’s only a week, Os. Ten days at most.”

 

“We’ve never been apart for that long, though. Promise you’ll write to me?” Oswald said, voice small.

 

“Of course, I will. But we can’t mention names… or better yet, we use codes.”

 

Jim’s smile widened at the same time as Oswald’s. “I’ll be Penguin,” Oswald suggested and Jim laughed because that’s what he’d call his beloved when he’d wear a tail coat. “And you shall be… hmm. Captain? Since this is about commemorating our first meeting.”

 

“ _ My dearest Penguin _ ,” Jim started, flashing a cheeky smile at Oswald, pretending to write his letter. “ _ It’s been two days and I miss you terribly. My mother and brother keep asking me when I’m going to marry a nice girl and settle down like every man of my age should, since they don’t know that you’re already mine. I still remember the day I met you at that boring ball – you made me laugh like no one ever has. With all the love in this world, Your Captain _ .”

 

“ _ My beloved Captain, _ ” Oswald started. “ _ Things are unchanged here, except I feel like I’m missing a part of myself when you’re not here. Strange that you’d mention that ball, I’ve been thinking a lot about it and how handsome you looked in that uniform. I’m ever so thankful that you initiated the conversation, because I wouldn’t have dared approach such a beautiful being as yourself. Come back soon. Yours forever, Penguin _ .”

 

“I’d die for a kiss now,” Jim said, his index finger tracing patterns on Oswald’s hand.

 

This time, however, Oswald didn’t hesitate and leaned forward, kissing him deeply. “No need for that, James.”

 

“What about the others?”

 

“To hell with them!” Oswald replied with Jim's signature saying, making him laugh. 

 

“Let’s try that mango.” Jim had cut up the fruit beforehand so they could eat it in a less messy way, but Oswald still managed to get juice everywhere.

 

“Here, let me.” Jim held a piece of mango to Oswald’s mouth, gasping as Oswald’s lips touched his fingertips, sucking lightly and then sending Jim a wicked grin.

 

“You’re naughty,” Jim mock complained, but fed Oswald another piece, closing his eyes as Oswald’s tongue flicked around his finger.

 

Jim was sure he would not be able to bear such ministrations for long. And though he knew he shouldn't, he looked around before he beckoned Oswald closer, and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Jim remembered how he tried to fight his love at the beginning, still under the influence of his religious upbringing and societal expectations. He considered Oswald his forbidden fruit for a long time, thinking he would be dragged into sin, forever ruined. But the moment they kissed for the first time it was clear that Oswald would become his salvation. There was no guilt just endless love, even if others couldn’t see that.

 

Jim smiled against Oswald’s lips. “May I stay for dinner tonight as well?”

 

“I insist.”  
  


* * *

 

 

_ “ _ _ Jim?” _

 

_ “Can you hear me, Jim? Please wake up, please…” _

 

Why did Oswald sound so worried, they were just kissing and it was so good.

 

Jim opened his eyes, but the images were blurry and suddenly all he could focus on was the sharp pain at the back of his head. That is, until Oswald came into view, and his heart skipped a beat. God, his husband was so handsome, how did he ever get so lucky?

 

“Where’s the picnic?” he asked with what he hoped was a smile.

 

“Picnic? Oh James, you’re really out of it. I hope it’s not a concussion.” Oswald brushed Jim's hair from his forehead, fingers lingering as he studied Jim’s face.

 

That was when the detective realised that this Oswald looked and was dressed differently than the one he had just been kissing. He groaned aloud, rubbing his temples.

 

“How are you? Does it hurt bad?” Oswald was wringing his hands.

 

“I'll survive. What happened?”

 

Why were they not in that pretty garden making out?

 

Oswald sighed. “Just as we left the dining hall, a piece of pipe fell on your head.

 

“You really scared me, you were out for almost two hours. Honestly, Jim, this building is falling apart, you can't stay here.”

 

Jim swallowed. “You were worried about me?”

 

Oswald looked at him as if he were joking. “Of course, I was! Seeing you collapse and all the blood… it was horrible. I got some help to carry you in your office. Very typical of you to sleep at your workplace.”

 

Jim watched Oswald fidget with his gloves, but could not say a single word, not when his thoughts were still such a mess.

 

“I'll see if I can find some painkillers for you,” Oswald finally said and left the room.

 

By the time Jim reached out, Oswald had already left the office. He let his hand fall and closed his eyes. He needed to be braver, but what would Oswald think of his sudden change of heart? Maybe Oswald didn’t like him anymore. After all, it had been years, surely he had moved on. But that dream, or  _ memory _ , it was so pure, Jim had to try to achieve something similar here as well.

 

It was quite a while before Oswald came back, dragging his bad foot even more than usual. Jim watched his every move, sat up wincing and putting a hand at the back of his head. It was throbbing.

 

“Slowly, Jim, there’s no rush,” Oswald soothed, giving him the pills and the glass of water. “This should help.”

 

Jim took them, though even swallowing hurt. “Thanks.”

 

Oswald took the glass from him, then put his hand on Jim’s shoulder wanting to help him lie back down, but Jim just scooted back. “I’m okay.”

 

“You should get some sleep, Jim. It’s been a very long day.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just…” Jim hesitated, the words stuck in his throat.

 

“It’s alright. I’ll go now,” Oswald said, but before he could leave, Jim caught his hand this time.

 

“Stay. Please stay.” 

 

There must have been something in Jim’s eyes, because Oswald’s featured softened instantly and he sat back on the edge of the cot. “Of course, Jim. Whatever you want.”

 

“When I was knocked out, I saw this vision that… made me realise something. Earlier I told you that you did the right thing today.” Jim loved the blush that spread on Oswald's cheeks. He wanted to see it more often. “But it's more than that. Maybe I'm wrong, but I feel like you do them because of me.  _ For _ me.”

 

“You-you hit your head, James. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

 

Jim slid his hand on the bedsheet, grazing Oswald's fingertips. “It's never been clearer.”

 

When the gangster didn't move away, Jim took his hand, stroking the smooth skin. “You're good for me. We're good for each other.”

 

Oswald's eyes were sparkling as he raised them, reciprocating his touch. Jim thought his chest would burst open with all the affection from that single look alone.

 

“Come here,” Jim said, scooting over in the narrow bed.

 

“We shouldn't jostle you, Jim. You might have a concussion.”

 

“I'm fine, I swear. Never been better.” Jim's smile was shy, not yet brave enough to come out fully.

 

“Lies,” Oswald muttered, but he laid down with extra care.

 

For a moment, they just stared at each other. They were lying on their sides, sharing a pillow and the air between them, eyes studying the other, but their hands too shy to explore just yet. 

 

“Jim? What did you see in your vision?”

 

“You're not going to believe it,” Jim chuckled. “We were having a picnic.”

 

“That's… unusual, but not that unbelievable.”

 

Jim grinned. “It wasn't in our times, maybe about a century ago.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Jim smiled at the way his eyebrows jumped so quickly, then he gently ran his fingers through Oswald's hair. “You looked a bit different. Your hair had this curl here. It was cute.

 

“And that's not even the best part. We were married.”

 

“Married? To each other?” Oswald exclaimed, eyes wide.

 

“Yes. Not officially, as it wasn't possible back then, but they…  _ we  _ were happy.”

 

Jim was worried about the thoughtful expressions passing on Oswald's face. “Hey, what's the matter?”

 

“That dream or whatever it was… I suppose it worked because I was different. Had a different profession.”

 

“I don’t actually know. Maybe you were a gangster, maybe just a rich philanthropist guy. Maybe I was a mob boss and you were a policeman.”

 

Oswald chuckled, his hand gripping Jim’s tightly. “How will it work for us?”

 

Jim put his arm around Oswald, bringing him closer. “I don’t know, we’ll work it out. Just want to stay like this.”

 

Oswald smiled, and glanced down at Jim’s lips. There was a moment of complete understanding as their gazes met, the world suddenly expanding with endless possibilities. However, Jim knew there was only one that Oswald and he desired, and both of them must have moved at the same time, their long-awaited first kiss blooming between their lips. It was sweet and tender and perfect.

 

Jim’s face broke gently into a smile.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You taste like mangoes.”


End file.
